


Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight In Shining Armor, meet your Not So Damsel In Distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony/Darc & Tasers
> 
> Unbeta'd :)

Darcy Lewis found herself currently hiding beneath a lab table, taser in hand. Stark Tower was under attack. She didn’t know who or what was attacking, just that there had been an ear-piercing alarm followed by JARVIS’ calm voice telling them to evacuate immediately. 

Darcy and Jane grabbed what they could and had made a run for it. Jane was a step ahead of her, Darcy having backtracked for a second to grab her iPod, when, unfortunately for Darcy, the building shook and part of the ceiling collapsed, cutting her off from Jane and blocking her exit.  Not entirely sure what she should do, Darcy had simply run for cover. 

The building’s quaking and accompanying sounds seemed to be getting closer and closer. Darcy held a tight grip on her taser, ready to shock the hell out of whoever was stupid enough to try to do anything to her—both figuratively and literally—so when a hole opened up in the ceiling and she saw a figure coming through the smoke and dust, she didn’t think twice before firing. 

Electricity crackled, sparks flew everywhere, showering the lab floor, and Darcy had a moment to wonder what had gone wrong before a mechanized voice spoke up.

“What the hell?”

The figure landed, Darcy finally noticing the trademark red and gold, and waved his hand in front of him.

“What was that?”

She smiled up at him, crawling out from under the table and standing in front of him. She held up her taser in front of him. “Sorry, got a little trigger happy.” 

The faceplate flipped up and he gave her a long look. “Darcy Lewis, right?”

“You’re charmed to meet me, I’m sure.”

He chuckled. “Jane got word to Thor that you were still trapped in here.”

“Yeah, lucky me.  I was handling myself just fine, though. Shouldn’t you be upstairs fighting the bad guys?”

“Battle was winding down and I was the closest to your floor. “ He tried to shrug in the suit and winced in pain.

Darcy was about to make a sarcastic comment about his enthusiasm when a green….  _thing_ dropped through the hole in the ceiling behind Tony. She opened her mouth to shout when the thing wrapped its tentacles around Tony’s neck. His shocked face was the last thing she saw before the faceplate snapped back down.

Darcy backed up, trying to get out of the way as Iron Man fought with the creature. It was soon clear that he couldn’t get his arms free enough to blast it with his repulsors, the tentacles wrapping him up every which way.  She didn’t give herself time to think before she grabbed up the lab stool she had bumped into by its leg and smashed it into the back of what she assumed to be the creature’s head. She assumed right, the creature let go of Iron Man and fell backwards with a loud splat as he stumbled forward. 

He straightened himself out and turned towards her. “That’s supposed to be my job, you know.”

She could hear a slight whine in his voice and she smiled in response. “Sorry, dude. Knight in shining armor you may be but damsel in distress I am not.” She said, still holding onto the lab stool.

His faceplate flipped back up and his eyes went from head to toe and back again, slowly. He hummed. “So I see.” He took a step toward her. “Still, what do you say we get out of here?”

“Getting saved by Iron Man, that’s gotta be the highlight of my week.”

“I’ll do a hell of a lot more than save you, if you’re interested.” He held out his hand.

She stepped forward, chair clattering to the ground as she dropped it to take hold of the offered gauntlet. “You gonna show me the world, big guy?”

He pulled her snug against his body, arm around her waist, and winked. “Trust me, it’s even better without the magic carpet.” 

He was right.


End file.
